


Yukio's A Little Demon (An After Hours Story)

by The_Bidiba



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Yukio Okumara
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bidiba/pseuds/The_Bidiba
Summary: Yukio was just told to go home from a superior officer but home isn't where he wants to be. So he goes to the shop that Shiemi Moryama's mother owns. Shiemi invites him in for tea but he forces himself on her taking advantage of their friendship.





	Yukio's A Little Demon (An After Hours Story)

Yukio was just told to go home by a superior officer, but home isn't where he wants to be. So he goes to the shop that Shiemi Moryama's mother owns. He sits in the snow on the steps leading up to the Exorcist shop. He thought about knocking to see if Shiemi was home, but he had an odd feeling in his bones and thought it would be best he didn't. Not to mention it was late and he imagined she would be in bed by now. Hearing the sound of crunching snow approaching him he looks up. "Shiemi?"

She looks at him with shock in her face. "Yuki, what are you doing out here? Did you run out of supplies already?"

"Oh, uh no...I was just thinking."

"My mom is away on business but come inside and warm up a bit before you go home."

There was something drawing him to this place. He didn't know if it was Shiemi's friendship or something else completely. He followed her into the shop and to the back of the house.

Shiemi turns on the kotatsu table. "You sit here and warm up while I make some tea." She disappears around the corner.

He has never felt so stiff before in Shiemi's presence. He tries to make light conversation. "Is it okay that I'm here?"

"Of course, you are always welcome here as an exorcist and as a friend." Shiemi comes out with a tray of tea. She sets it on the table and sits at the corner of the table next to Yukio so she can pore his tea.

"Thank you." He looks up at her as she pores herself a cup now. "Shiemi can I tell you something?"

She sets the teapot down and looks to him. "What is it Yuki?"

He feels a twinge in his groin as she says the nick name she gave him. He had to investigate this feeling. "I feel so alone. I have no family and no friends."

Shiemi opens her mouth with a gasp. "That's not true. You have Rin and you have me."

Yukio scoots over to Shiemi wrapping his arms around her in a hug. "I'm sorry I just..." All of a sudden the heat from her body throws him into a tizzy. He pushes her back trapping her under his weight. Pinning her arms up over her head he wrestles one of her white milky breasts from her kimono.

"Yuki what are you doing? Stop!"

He heard her plea but he couldn't stop, not now he was too turned on. He licked at her pink nipple and pinched it till it stood on end.

"Yuki you're hurting me!"

He pulled her other breast from the kimono it too stood on end. He then undid the zip from his pants and pulled out his aroused cock. Spitting between her breasts he then puts his penis between them and begins to pleasure himself. Rubbing his cock and squeezing her breasts together.

"Yukio stop! Please!" Shiemi starts to turn red and struggles to get out of Yukio's grasp.

This just makes him hotter, and before he knew what was happening he came. Cum covering Shiemi's chest going up her chin and a little on her face.

She starts to cry. "Yuki please I don't want this."

He feels so hot. Still unsatisfied he rips the rest of her kimono off and ties her with the stays binding both her ankles and wrists. He then spreads her legs and shoves his face between her thighs licking and biting at her labia.

She winces in pain. "Ouch! I said stop!" She bangs her knees together jarring his head between her thighs.

He growls angrily flipping her over exposing her backside. Her plump cheeks make his penis throb as he pulls his pants and underwear down by his knees. He sticks his thumb into her pinched hole.

“Oh my God Yukio what are you doing?” She squeals.

He then hoists her hips up high and thrusts himself into her vagina.

She screams out in agony. "No, that hurts Yukio stop!"

He puts his hand over her mouth. "Sh...don't lie. I can tell you like it." Tears hit his hand making it too slippery to keep it in place. So he pulls his penis out of her vagina and flips her back over shoving it into her mouth. She starts to gag as he thrusts it down her throat. He feels her teeth bite down a little and then much harder. "Yeah! That's it! Ah!" He arches his back. "Yes, bite me."

Tears stream down her face as she bites down on his penis again. He pulls it out as she gasps for air. "Yuki what are y..."

He forces her to kiss him sticking his tongue down her throat. He then thrusts his penis back into her now wet bleeding cunt. Thrusting himself violently into her nether region.

She shivers under him. "Um..." Her back arches. "Ah, YUKI!"

He beams with satisfaction. "Told you, you liked it." He then feels a twinge of arousal again. Pulling out he shoves it in her mouth ejaculating into it forcing her to swallow. He shivers with pleasure and fear as he realizes what he just did to his best friend... No his only friend. He stands quickly pulling his pants up and grabs his jacket. "I'm sorry Shiemi. I don't know what came over me." He then runs out of the shop before she can reply. When he finally stops running he finds himself in a dark alleyway. Putting his hand at his sides he feels his gun in its harness. He pulls it from its holster turns off the safety and pulls back the hammer as he puts the gun to his temple.


End file.
